Swallowable electronic medication capsules are used for dispensing fluid medication to a patient. Preferably, the medication should be dispensed when the swallowable capsule is at a particular location in the gastrointestinal tract, e.g. in the small intestine. However, the medication may be dispensed inadvertently due to local pressure differences that are generated by peristaltic movements. This incidence arises particularly for medicine containers comprising a flexible closure member and without valves.
Accordingly, it is problem that electronic medication capsules may dispense fluid medication inadvertently due to actions on the capsule caused by peristaltic movements of the gastrointestinal tract.
US 2008269664 discloses a treatment system provided for traversing the alimentary tract. The system includes an ingestible capsule, which includes a gas pressurizing module providing a gas and at least one balloon in fluid communication with the gas pressurization module. The capsule further includes an exhaust channel in fluid communication with a respective balloon of the at least one balloon, and a depressurizing closure member for selectively controlling flow of gas between the balloon and the ambient surroundings of the capsule. The system further includes control circuitry for controlling the depressurizing closure member.
The inventor of the present invention has appreciated that an improved medication capsule is of benefit, and has in consequence devised the present invention.